l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Way of the Open Hand
Way of the Open Hand is a Second Edition sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game including mechanics for the Second Edition as well as the d20 version of the RPG. It details the path of the monk, covering the various beliefs of each sect of monks, as well as a view of the infamous Shinsei. In addition, it brings new mechanics for unarmed fighting in a variety of hand-to-hand martial arts throughout the Clans of Rokugan and beyond. It was released in June 2004. Credits *Writing: Shawn Carman, Kim Hosmer, Seth Mason, Aaron Medwin, Fred Wan, Rich Wulf *Editor: Katie Yates *Creative Director: Mark Jelfo *Art Director: jim pinto *Graphic Designer: Steve Hough *Cover Artist: Ben Thompson *Interior Artists: Chris Dornaus *Typesetter: Steve Hough *Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates *Brand Manager: Raymond Lau *Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (Page 4) *How to Use This Book *New Mechanics Martial Arts Styles (Page 5) * Fiction with Shiba Gyukudo in the Shogun's camp and his new sensei, Koan. *Styles **Martial Arts Style Chain Feats **Martial Arts Style Chain Titles *Unarmed Combat Rules **Unarmed Damage **Unarmed vs. Armed **Grappling **Multiple Attacks **Throws **Wrestling *History of Rokugan's Monastic Orders *Monk Character Classes in Rokugan **Playing a Monk in Rokugan **Vows of the Brotherhood *Myths and Legends **Panacea **Comprehension **Power **Apotheosis **Traditional Views on Enlightenment *Shinsei **The Truth **The Day of Thunder and After **The Hooded Ronin **Rosoku and the Keepers of the Five Rings **The Elemental Keepers **Shinsei in the Tao **The New Tao *Kiho **Air Fist **Water Fist **Flame Fist The Brotherhood of Shinsei (Page 21) Fiction with the monk Banasu seeking the redemption of the bandit Chikiri. *Background *Philosophy and Practices *Child's Innocence Monastery *Mountain Song Monastery *New Mechanics **Tasaii-Do **Tasaii-Do Mechanics **New Kiho *Brotherhood Wayfinders Monks of the Seven Fortunes (Page 31) * Fiction with Bokatu and a corruptor oni which was defeated by a little monk. *Background *Philosophy and Practices *Temple of the Fourteen Hands *The Ten Thousand Temples *New Mechanics ** Sebun-do Monks of the Mikokami (Page 39) * Fiction with Kaiu Furojin, who was accepted by the monk Boku as a new member of the True Blade Monastery in the Twilight Mountains. *Background ** Kami-no-Kaze ** Emma-O ** Suitengu ** Koshin ** The Shi-Tien Yen-Wang *Philosophy and Practices ** The Order of Steel ** The Order of Mercy ** The Order of Judgment ** The Order of Osano-Wo ** The Order of the Shore *Garan Kokonmurui Monastery *Shinden Osano-Wo *New Mechanics ** Tenshido *New Advantages ** Friend of the Air Kami ** Friend of the Earth Kami ** Friend of the Fire Kami ** Friend of the Water Kami Monks in the Great Clans (Page 51) * Fiction with Asako Toroko and the Asako Daimyo Asako Toshi *The Asako Henshin *Shrine of the Path: Student of the Path *The Asahina family *Shiro Hanamidoki: Brother of Blossoms *The Three Orders ** Order of Hitomi: Lady Moon's Favor ** Order of Togashi: The Eternal Dragon's Favor ** Order of Hoshi: The Celestial Wanderer's Favor *Witch Hunters Martial Arts Throughout the Empire (Page 59) *Martial Arts of the Crab Clan **Kobo Ichi-Kai **Kobo Ichi-Kai Mechanics **Sagasu-Do **Sagasu-Do Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Crane Clan **Mizu-Do Jiujutsu **Mizu-Do Mechanics **Resplendent Crane Yarijutsu **Resplendent Crane Yarijutsu Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Dragon Clan **Kaze-Do **Kaze-Do Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Lion Clan **Magari-Yarijutsu **Magari-Yarijutsu Mechanics **The Art of the Sword **The Art of the Sword Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Mantis Clan **Drunken Mantis **Drunken Mantis Mechanics **Himitsuheiki **Himitsuheiki Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Phoenix Clan **Kinenhi **Kinenhi Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Scorpion Clan **Ninjutsu **Ninjutsu Mechanics **Marumojutsu **Marumojutsu Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Unicorn Clan **Bariqu Wrestling **Bariqu Wrestling Mechanics **Shiotome-Do **Shiotome-Do Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Nezumi **Mochatchikkan **Mochatchikkan Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Ronin **Nagai Michinori **Nagai Michinori Mechanics **Chisaijutsu **Chisaijutsu Mechanics *Martial Arts of the Gaijin **Sainika **Sainika Mechanics Way of the Open Hand